Quatro é Demais
by Eliziane
Summary: Não é apenas mais uma festinha do Dia das Bruxas em uma Cidade Pequena do interior. Não é um caso simples de Desaparecidos. Nem mesmo se parece com um Arquivo X.


**Título:** Quatro é Demais  
**Discleimer:** Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem. São propriedades da  
FOX 1013. Cris Carter, Buckheimer/Nutter, Gough/Millar.  
**Sinopse:** Não é apenas mais uma festinha do Dia das Bruxas em uma Cidade Pequena  
do interior. Não é um caso simples de Desaparecidos. Nem mesmo se parece com um  
Arquivo X.

**Fazenda Kent  
09:06 pm**

-Acha realmente uma boa idéia mexer nisso agora?  
-É preciso. Mas você não precisava ter vindo comigo. Devia ter me obedecido e  
ficado em casa com os meus pais.  
-Estou com medo, Clark. Não é bom ficar mexendo com coisas que não sabemos o que  
é. E depois, aquela criatura que escapou daí não ficou feliz quando viu o flash  
da minha máquina.  
-Sorte sua não ter sido atacada, Chloe. Devia ter me chamado antes de tentar  
fotografar o meteoro. Sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com o último que caiu aqui,  
não sabe?  
Chloe segurou na cintura de Clark enquanto caminhavam pelo cercado com as  
lanternas em punho no escuro da noite. Ela não se importava em demonstrar  
fragilidade ao tempo em que ele sorria consciente de seus poderes e de que para  
ele não existia a palavra perigo. Mas não podia criticá-la, já que Chloe assim  
como todo mundo o considerava um rapaz "normal".  
-O que é aquilo? – ela segurou no cós do seu jeans e viu uma espécie de óleo  
negro derramando pelo capim.  
-Não tenho a mínima idéia.  
-Clark, vamos voltar!  
-Fique atrás de mim. Eu vou proteger você!  
Aproximaram-se silenciosos. A pedra irradiava luz cada vez mais intensa. Chloe  
precisou de muita confiança nele para poder seguir adiante. Teve a impressão de  
que suas botas grudavam ao pisar sobre o óleo derramado. Clark olhou para ela de  
lado e como que por instinto, só pensou em proteger o seu corpo do monstro  
assustador que se ergueu em meio àquela luz verde ofuscante pronto para  
atacá-los.

**Smallville, Kansas  
07:28 pm.  
Um dia depois**

-Tem certeza de que é aqui?  
-Sim. É este o endereço.  
Scully olhou com curiosidade para a cidade conhecida como Smallville. Afinal não  
era tão pequena como o nome dizia. Letreiros coloridos, hospitais, ruas  
movimentadas, bares, lojas, escolas. Nada lembrava a cidadezinha do interior  
arrasada por um meteoro.

-Parece que eles entraram no clima do dia das bruxas. – era Scully outra vez  
olhando para a decoração na fachada da Smallville High.  
-Vamos tentar encontrar alguém que nos forneça o local exato de onde o meteoro  
caiu.  
Mulder desceu do carro e Scully levou um segundo olhando para o céu que parecia  
mais estrelado do que em Georgetown.  
-Venha Scully. Estou ouvindo um barulho de festa.  
Ela o alcançou apressando o passo, mas se deteve quando Mulder fez um sinal e o  
rapaz que passava por eles lhes deu atenção.  
-Olá. Somos agentes do FBI e estamos procurando pelos Kent. Moram em uma fazenda  
próxima daqui, não é?  
-Estão em busca dos meus amigos?  
-Desculpe!  
-Meus amigos Clark e Chloe. Se estiver falando do meteoro que caiu, eu sei onde  
fica. Mas prometa que vai encontra-los.  
-Como se chama? – foi Scully quem perguntou tentando lhe passar um pouco de  
tranqüilidade, já que ele parecia ansioso.  
-Sou Pete Ross.  
Scully procurou o olhar de Mulder e este assentiu fazendo um gesto na direção do  
carro.  
-Certo Pete... Pode nos contar exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui?  
-Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Foi na noite de ontem quando todos nós vimos  
aquela bola de fogo cortar o céu. Caiu exatamente dentro da propriedade do pai  
de Clark. Estávamos arrumando a escola para a festa de Halloween. Chloe  
telefonou e pediu que Clark fosse para a fazenda onde se encontrariam. Os dois  
não foram vistos mais depois disso.  
-E o que fez a autoridade local? – Scully perguntou.  
-Bem, deram uma minuciosa busca até se convencerem de que não poderiam fazer  
nada além de chamar o FBI. – ele concluiu alternando olhares entre os dois – Se  
não estão aqui para encontrar Chloe e Clark, por que vieram?

**Fazenda Kent  
08:00 pm**

Jonathan e Martha estavam sentados diante dos Agentes Spade e Fitzgerald quando  
os faróis do carro alugado de Mulder ofuscaram a janela da sala.  
Martha pediu licença e se ergueu para olhar quem era.  
-É o Pete. E tem um casal com ele.  
Martin olhou para Sam de lado. Guardou a caderneta no bolso e se levantou assim  
que a dona da casa foi abrir a porta.  
-Boa noite Sra. Kent. Estes são os agentes Mulder e Scully do FBI. Vieram por  
causa do meteoro.  
Antes mesmo de ser convidado a entrar, Mulder percebeu a presença dos outros  
dois agentes. Não tivera o prazer de conhece-los pessoalmente, mas sabia da  
existência do departamento e da competência de Jack Malone e seu grupo.  
-Mas eu não entendo... – Martha gaguejou e Jonathan segurou levemente em sua  
cintura.  
-Vamos entrar. Já que estão aqui, quem sabe não possam ajudar também?  
Pete e Scully passaram primeiro. Sam e Martin se adiantaram igualmente curiosos  
com o novo casal.  
-Agentes Spade e Fitzgerald. – Jonathan apresentou o rapaz moreno e a moça loira, impecavelmente vestidos ele em um paletó negro e ela em um terninho azul-marinho.  
-Olá. – Scully sorriu para Sam e apertou a mão de Martin.  
-Creio que já os conheço. – Samantha refletiu sem embaraço ao ficar diante de  
Mulder – São responsáveis pelos Arquivos X.  
-Exatamente.  
-Então não estão aqui pelos desaparecimentos. – Martin concluiu.  
-Esta é sua especialidade, agente Fitzgerald. – devolveu Mulder sem perder o  
humor.  
-Eu achei que o Bureou não designasse mais gente do que o necessário para um  
caso. – era Jonathan outra vez agora ao lado de Pete e da esposa.  
-Deve ter havido um engano...  
-Engano algum, agente Fitzgerald. – insistiu Mulder – Estamos aqui pelo meteoro.  
Scully não parecia incomodada com eles tanto quando Mulder. Até trocou um olhar  
com Sam que também percebeu a guerra de hormônios masculino no ar.  
Enquanto os dois agentes se desafiavam, Scully pediu a Pete:  
-Pode nos mostrar onde caiu o meteoro?  
-Claro, venham comigo.  
Sam e Scully o seguiram já que Mulder estava ocupado em ouvir a fascinante  
trajetória da pedra espacial que rasgara o céu com um rastro de fogo.  
-Ele é sempre assim?  
Scully sorriu da pergunta.  
-Quando se está trabalhando com o mesmo parceiro por quase oito anos você acaba  
se acostumando.  
-Tanto tempo assim? Não sei se agüentaria o temperamento forte de Martin por  
mais um dia ou dois...!  
Scully sorriu compreensiva. Pete estava feliz com a boa companhia das garotas.  
Melhor do que ficar assistindo aos dois marmanjos testando suas capacidades de  
raciocínio.  
O rastro de capim queimado começava fora do cercado já que o meteoro saíra  
quebrando tudo até formar uma enorme cratera a alguns quilômetros.  
A noite estava repleta de estrelas. Mas mesmo com a visibilidade boa, Scully  
pegou a lanterna e empunhou a arma. Sam achou melhor se precaver também ao sacar  
sua automática.  
-Está bem ali.  
As duas agentes viram uma luz verde ao redor da pedra que ao cair abrira uma  
cratera bem profunda.  
-Nossa!... – Sam exclamou protegendo os olhos – O que será isso?  
Scully instintivamente segurou o seu braço e se agachou para ver um fio de óleo  
negro perto de suas botas.  
-Para trás. – ordenou em voz grave.  
-Já viu isso antes agente Scully?  
-Sim, agente Spade. E garanto que seu efeito não é nada agradável.  
Pete foi pelo outro lado, mas quando tentou transpor a distância até a cratera,  
alguma coisa o impeliu de volta.  
-Oh, nossa!  
-Parece um campo gravitacional. – Sam estendeu o braço tocando na parede  
invisível.  
-É um campo de força magnético ou algo assim. – Scully contornou a cratera  
percebendo-a envolta naquela estranha luz.  
-O que vamos fazer? – Pete se desesperou esmurrando a parede invisível.  
-Nada que eu não faria.  
As duas se voltaram e Mulder se aproximou seguido por Martin.  
-Fiquem longe do óleo. – foi Sam quem alertou fazendo-os olharem para os pés.  
Martin contornou a enorme mancha. Mulder se agachou e observou de perto.  
-É o típico caso do homem de lama. – caçoou com tranqüilidade. – Ou então os  
Kent encontraram uma fonte de petróleo inesgotável aqui.  
-Isso não estava assim até esta tarde. – Pete afirmou – Os policiais desceram  
lá. Não havia nada...  
Scully buscou o olhar de Mulder e como de costume ambos se entenderam sem  
qualquer palavra.  
-Vamos tentar descer até lá. – ele decidiu para incredulidade dos outros  
agentes.  
Scully não se esforçou para contrariá-lo. Vagou a lanterna ao redor e Sam deu de  
ombros sem entender.  
-O que estão procurando? – Pete perguntou.  
-Uma pedra grande. – Mulder achou algo e fez um gesto para Martin. – Ajude-me  
aqui.  
-Está pretendendo quebrar o campo de força jogando uma pedra nele? – Martin  
protestou incrédulo.  
-Tem idéia melhor?  
-Tenho. Prefiro atirar naquela direção.  
-Faça isso e as balas ricochetearão todas de volta.  
Scully se preparou para agir ao sinal de Mulder. Sam não entendeu exatamente o  
que pretendiam os dois agentes, mas ficou perto com a arma em punho.  
Pete, Martin e Mulder conseguiram mover a enorme pedra e a ergueram acima de  
suas cabeças. Em sincronismo quase perfeito, atiraram-na em direção da luz verde  
que parecia intransponível e numa fração de segundos a luz sumiu. Foi o tempo  
que Scully precisava para correr e atravessar a parede invisível seguida por  
Sam.  
-Pronto... – Martin reclamou ainda ofuscado. –Cadê a sua e a minha parceira,  
Senhor Sabe-tudo?  
A pedra que fora arremessada sumira juntamente com Scully e Sam. Pete parecia  
não acreditar no que acontecia, mas Mulder sorriu satisfeito decidido a  
aguardar.  
-Procurem ao redor.  
-Para quê? Vamos passar a noite atirando pedras nessa coisa?  
-Agente Fitzgerald, se ainda não entendeu minha teoria, limite-se a obedecer,  
sim?  
-Quem você pensa que é? Estou procurando por pessoas desaparecidas e você age  
como o Grande Rudiny...! Quero a minha parceira de volta agora!  
-Se realmente a quer de volta, então procure uma abertura ao redor da cratera. Algo me diz que há um túnel correndo por baixo deste campo.  
-Como pode saber disso? – Martin desafiou cético.  
-Observe para onde vai o óleo e descobrirá.

Scully ainda estava tonta depois da brusca queda. Sam parecia bem ao levantar e  
limpar a poeira do conjunto negro de calça e blusa. A lanterna não funcionava e  
mesmo assim ela tentou faze-la pegar.  
-Agente Spade, você está bem?  
-Sim...! Mas onde estamos?  
Procurando pela arma no escuro Scully empunhou a lanterna e vagou ao redor.  
-Não sei. Parece um tipo de túnel... E tem marcas de óleo por toda parte.  
-Minha lanterna não funciona.  
-Então fique atrás de mim.  
Juntas, galgaram o estreito túnel sempre em frente. Scully por ser menor  
conseguia ficar perfeitamente de pé, mas Sam era mais alta e precisou se  
inclinar um pouco para não bater no teto úmido.  
-Onde será que isso vai dar?  
-Tudo o que sei é que o cheiro está ficando horrível...!  
Sam também sentiu. Teve um pouco de dificuldade para respirar. Scully procurou  
manter a lanterna firme ao mesmo tempo em que apontava a arma para qualquer  
coisa que se mexesse adiante nas sombras.  
Finalmente o túnel se alargou em um círculo. Era possível ver as raízes das  
árvores e a depressão da cratera. Uma luz verde clareava ao redor e dois corpos  
estavam jogados ali. Em volta, carcaças e mais carcaças de animais mortos. Entre  
eles, os restos de uma vaca.  
-Deus...!  
Procurando ignorar a cena de terror, Scully chegou junto dos dois corpos e  
arrastou a moça pelo tornozelo para longe da luz. Sam a ajudou a fazer o mesmo  
com o rapaz e só então Scully observou seus batimentos cardíacos.  
-Estão vivos!  
-São os garotos que procurávamos...!  
Por um momento Sam e Scully não tiveram qualquer idéia do que fazer. Clark  
respirava com dificuldade e Chloe parecia estar voltando a si.  
Finalmente depois de um momento de hesitação, Scully ergueu a cabeça olhando ao  
redor.  
-Temos que achar uma saída. Eles parecem muito desidratados...  
-Concordo com você. Mas não sei como podemos escapar daqui. Chegamos ao fim do  
túnel e não vejo nenhuma luz.  
Scully sentiu um arrepio de medo ao definir uma sombra enorme vindo na direção  
deles. Arregalou os olhos e pela sua expressão, Samantha não precisou de  
palavras. Pegou a arma e disparou contra aquela coisa enorme e grotesca que  
avançava com o intuito de atacá-las.

Lá fora, Mulder já conseguia ouvir de onde vinham os tiros. Martin olhou para  
ele em pânico e se apressou em alargar mais o buraco que os três cavavam.  
Conseguiram tirar uma grande quantidade de grama, depois algumas raízes e o foco  
da luz verde ofuscante quase não deixou ver o que acontecia.

-Scully! – gritou ouvindo um grunhido aterrorizante.  
-Mulder!  
-Scully!...  
-Mulder, estamos aqui!  
-Sam!  
Martin pôs-se a cavar com as mãos como um louco. Pete parecia amedrontado, com  
os olhos arregalados sem crer no que estava acontecendo.  
Scully percebeu que as balas da arma de Sam não deteriam a fera grotesca por  
muito tempo. Chloe que já despertava conseguiu se sentar e automaticamente puxou  
Clark para mais perto. Ambos estavam tomados por um tipo de lama verde  
fosforescente. Ele permanecia fraco, inconsciente e à mercê da sorte. Talvez por  
não ser imune ao efeito da luz verde, ele aparentasse mais fragilidade do que as  
garotas que a todo custo tentavam manter a criatura distante.  
-Sam! Estamos chegando!  
Ela ouviu a voz de Martin. Olhou para cima e conseguiu ver o foco de luz da  
lanterna dele. Mulder estendeu um braço por dentro da abertura e gritou:  
-Venham por aqui!  
Scully ajudou a erguer Clark. Chloe e ela tiveram dificuldades porque o rapaz  
era imensamente pesado. Sam não tinha mais balas na sua arma. Andou de costas  
até pisar na lanterna de Scully e desequilibrou.  
-Oh minha nossa!... Não está funcionando!...  
Bravamente Scully ajudou os garotos a saírem dali e armou-se com um pedaço de  
raiz de árvore.  
-Para trás!...  
Sam não tinha mais o que usar como arma. Não podia acreditar que viera ali em  
busca de um corriqueiro caso de desaparecidos e acabara se deparando com algo  
sobrenatural.  
A criatura era assustadora de fato. Olhos enormes e ressaltados para fora,  
feições de morcego e garras enormes. Seu corpo expelia aquele óleo escuro por  
onde passava, mas foi a luz da lanterna que o afugentou.  
-Sam!...  
Scully notou uma pequena reação da criatura. Trocou um olhar com Samantha e ela  
assentiu quase que imperceptivelmente.  
-Sam!...  
Martin estava pronto para descer quando viu as duas garotas cercando a criatura  
e atraindo-o para o foco de luz verde. Ele estendeu as garras tentando pegar  
Scully e ela se esquivou correndo para o outro lado no instante em que Sam o  
surpreendia com um chute de karatê.  
-Oh, eu não acredito...!  
-O que foi?  
-Elas estão enfrentando o monstro...!  
Mulder sorriu se esticando para ver por sobre o ombro de Martin e comentou:  
-Essa é a minha garota!...  
Chloe, Pete e Clark não acreditaram no que aconteceu a seguir. O chão todo  
tremeu como que se abrindo e o som ensurdecedor dos gritos horrendos daquele  
monstro se debatendo sob o efeito da luz verde deixou todos paralisados por um  
momento.

O tremor de terra foi sentido até mesmo na casa dos Kent. Martha e Jonathan  
correram para a janela em tempo de ver aquela estranha bola de fogo subir a uma  
velocidade espantosa refazendo a trajetória da noite anterior até o espaço onde  
sumiu.  
Uma fumaça incômoda aos poucos se dissipou e Martin ergueu a cabeça para puxar  
Sam pelos pulsos.  
Mulder ajudou Scully que estava suja de lama verde e com o cabelo em desalinho.  
Mesmo assim ele sentiu um enorme respeito por ela e não conseguiu evitar de  
abraçá-la ainda aturdido com o que acontecera.  
-É assim que vocês ganham a vida? – Sam zombou fazendo Mulder sorrir.  
-Nem sempre tudo parece tão fácil assim.  
Pete ainda olhava para o céu. Achava que já havia visto de tudo junto a Clark,  
mas agora entendia porque sua cidade se chamava Smallville.

**Hospital Geral de Smallville  
11:06 pm  
**  
A decoração do dia das bruxas era discreta, mas sempre presente em toda parte.  
Isso fez com que Mulder lembrasse que aquela noite não era mais uma noite  
qualquer. Enquanto Sam e Scully eram atendidas na emergência, ele mastigava  
algumas sementes de girassol sob o olhar atento de Martin.  
-De onde mesmo você disse que é?  
Mulder ergueu os olhos para ele com a expressão enfadonha. O cabelo sobre a  
testa lhe dava um ar de moleque satisfeito depois da aventura.  
-Preciso saber para constar do meu relatório. – prosseguiu o agente com o bloco  
e a caneta na mão.  
-Pelo que eu conheço do departamento de Jack Malone, melhor você colocar algo  
convincente no seu relatório. Deixe os detalhes macabros comigo porque já estou  
acostumado com eles.  
-Acredita mesmo que aquilo seja uma nave espacial? Que a criatura que atacou Sam  
e sua parceira era um alienígena?  
-Eu acredito em muitas coisas, agente Fitzgerald. Principalmente no que meus  
olhos vêem.  
Martin não pensava assim. Menos ainda por ter fechado os olhos no momento  
culminante. Recriminou-se por isso. Agora não tinha como discordar das teorias  
de Mulder, o que era mais desgastante.  
Samantha saiu da emergência com um curativo no ombro e o terninho dobrado sobre o  
braço.  
Assim que a viu Martin ficou de pé para recebê-la.  
-Você está bem?  
-Sim... Foi apenas uma queimadura. Aquela coisa tinha um tipo qualquer de sangue  
ácido, ou seja, lá o que for... Não sei. Só consigo pensar que foi um pesadelo.  
-Falei com os Kent. Eles afirmaram que o rapaz já aparenta melhora. A Xerife  
local também encerrou o caso.  
Os dois falavam no meio do corredor olhando nos olhos um do outro. Mulder  
percebeu que aquele casal não era diferente dele e de Scully. Entendiam-se,  
preocupavam-se um com o outro, empenhavam-se até o fim. Certamente seriam uma  
dupla promissora para o FBI.  
-Bem... – ele pestanejou procurando sair daquele magnetismo - Isso é tudo...  
Podemos ir?  
-Martin, eu queria me despedir da agente Scully.  
Mulder recostara-se na parede, mas ao ver Scully chegar por aquele corredor com  
a blusinha branca amarrotada de lama, os olhos azuis repletos de brilho e um ar  
de que nada mais a abala, ele não resistiu e foi ao seu encontro.  
-Chloe Sullivan e Clark Kent estão sob efeito de sedativos. Sofreram graves  
queimaduras naquela caverna. Mas falei com os médicos e eles afirmam que tudo  
vai ficar bem. Os exames não conseguiram detectar a composição daquele óleo. Não  
consegui evidências de que seja alienígena ou não, embora ao se decompor, ele  
volte a um curioso estágio que conhecemos como lama.  
-Pena que não possamos voltar lá e recolher mais evidências. – ele lamentou  
desviando a atenção para um arranhado em sua sobrancelha – Adivinhe quem  
interditou a área?  
-O exército?  
Mulder a pegou pelo cotovelo suavemente e conduziu para perto dos outros  
agentes que agora os estavam observando com a mesma curiosidade.  
-Agente Scully, eu queria agradecer pela ajuda. – Sam começou assim que ficaram  
frente a frente – Não sei se teria conseguido sozinha.  
-Sua ajuda é que foi preciosa agente Spade. Gostaria muito de afirmar que foi um  
prazer, apesar das circunstâncias...  
-Tem razão.  
-Agente Scully, obrigado por tudo. – Martin estendeu a mão, no que recebeu um  
aperto sincero. – Mesmo com toda essa confusão, prefiro afirmar que fiquei  
lisonjeado em conhece-la. Você é uma lenda no FBI.  
Mulder caçoou com seu humor gélido de sempre: – Me lembre de ficar em casa da  
próxima vez.  
Martin se limitou a acenar para ele que permaneceu ao lado de Scully no corredor  
enquanto a outra dupla se afastava.  
-Simpático casal...! – Mulder resmungou entre dentes.  
-Não sei por que você não simpatizou com o agente Fitzgerald. Ele é um homem bem  
obstinado. – Scully retrucou provocando-o deliberadamente.  
-Foram os olhos ou o ar de almofadinha dele que a deixaram atraída?  
-Na verdade...  
-Cale-se, Scully.  
Ela sorriu quando ele saía na frente pisando duro.  
Pete Ross observava a movimentação dos agentes. Se voltou para a cama onde Clark  
repousava serenamente.  
Sorte eles não terem pretendido investigar mais profundamente sobre a criptonita  
irradiada naquele estranho meteoro. Pelo menos o segredo de Clark ficaria  
guardado por mais tempo.  
Pensando assim, ele foi até a janela e olhou para o céu onde as estrelas  
brilhavam com intensidade.  
-Belo dia das bruxas! – resmungou meneando a cabeça. – Clark meu amigo... Quando  
eu te contar o que aconteceu enquanto dormia, você não vai acreditar.

Fim.


End file.
